Draco's Diary : The Chronicles
by Angela Graham
Summary: Book Two : Slytherin Pride (A)* 1/31 - The best and worst years of Draco's life written down. Pain . Angst . Suicide. Written in the eyes of the boy we know as evil.
1. Book One : Only 9 Years Old (Part A)

**Welcome** to Draco's Diary : The Chronicles. This will continue for a year and new diary will be given to Draco. JK Rowling owns Draco, and the main characters. The entire story is dedicated to the members of Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft@yahoogroups.com, which recently ended. Don't judge Draco now, but notice the change of one boy in one year of his life... Complete summary at the end.   
  
**Draco's Diary : The Chronicles **   
_Book One - Only Nine Years Old _

_July 16th, 1994_

I don't know why I'm writing in this. Father gave me this empty black book with golden trimming and my name, Draco Salazar Slytherin written in a glittering green pen. Draco means Dragon in latin, and perhaps that is why my Father named me so. His love for dragons must have gotten the best of him. 

Father, interesting man of darkness. I would have thought he was a son of You-Know-Who with all the Dark Arts training and well he's strictly trying to teach me. He's arranged for me to meet You-Know-Who and I'm scared even though that I am You-Know-Who's heir to the throne that maybe his death will come sooner than I would have thought. Well I don't now if I should even say anything to this stupid diary, which Father insists on calling Journal. "It's for boys, Draco." I can recall his familiar drawl, which I have inherited as well as a devolped vocabulary and extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts at Nine Years Old, plus a complete collection of swear words. 

To tell you the truth I don't think I'll ever adjust to the habit of writing in the stupid black book with its stupid blank pages. Good night and good bye. 

_July 21st, 1994_

Okay so I said that I would try and say good-bye. I'm not very good at keeping with what I say, and Father would call me a hypocrite, however you spell it I'm not sure. I'm nine years old, and seem like I'm going to be an adult in one year. Well I'm sure to be put in the Slytherin House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one year, one month, and some odd days. Who knows? I might be in Ravenclaw like my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. 

To her it wouldn't matter what house I was in, unlike my Father. He would be shamed if I was in Hufflepuff, or dare I say it? Gryffindor! Imagine! Him recieving an acceptance letter in which that I was accepted into Godric Gryffindor's House! The mortal enemy of Salazar Slytherin, in which I recieved part of my name from! The Gryffindor House is scum, Father says. I'm not to talk to any one of them, unless ordered by some unknown means. 

Tomorrow is my meeting with You-Know-Who. It's a scary thought to meet with the man who killed so many. Mother has called me to her chambers, I must go meet with her. She is rather sickly, and perhaps that is where I get my weak body. I will write later - if I can. 

_July 28th, 1994_

Six days ago was my meeting with the Dark Lord who proclaimed that I was to be his heir. Imagine? Me! Draco Salazar Malfoy upon the throne bringing havoc and change to the world. I certainly cannot imagine that, even for me. I'm not that bad, and I don't want to spend my life killing innocent people, which is a quality of the Gryffindor that my mother had. My Father had no mercy, and he killed several Death Eaters for rattling to the Ministry of Magic. You see my Father is the right hand of You-Know-Who. He expects me to do the same. 

Well,You-Know-Who was touching my face, and saying how pale I was. Father looked down upon me in disgust and said rather stiffly that it was in my Mother's genes. What can I do to help it? I cannot help what is in my blood. I don't want to be the Dark Lord - not now, or not ever! I made the mistake of bringing up the topic of Gryffindor, as I think, any child would. Well they were deeply in discussing about being in Slytherin, and several other children were there. I believe that it was the first time I had met them. 

One was a girl, and there were two boys. The two boys were outrageously fat and pudgy. If I had not known any better, I would have presumed they were two pigs who were brought as offerings and to slaughter. Well I noticed the dirty blond hair on their heads and noticed that they weren't pigs but boys! Like me! I was disgusted by it, that their fathers could fatten them up so. I think their last names were Crabbe and Goyle. 

The other girl stood in the corner, and she looked pale and very British. Her father apparently was a very respected pureblood, like my Father. They shook hands, even though I know my Father didn't really want to. She only looked at me and blinked several times, though it seemed oddly that she did it so many times. I guess I'm not very good with girls.. She had long brown hair and was wearing a black robe. I wore green, since despite black being wizarding standard robes, Father insisted that I was above standards. 

Before the start of the Death Eater's meeting, Father told me that the other children's Fathers were stupid idiotic morons who were just lowly Death Eaters. I could only nod mutely and sigh. He slapped me for that moment of boredom, which was not meant in a bad way. We'd met in a deserted cathedral in Northern England, and I think it was surrounded by a magical field to keep everything out. 

Going back to where I spoke about Gryffindor, Father looked absolutely horrified. You-Know-Who looked annoyed and his red eyes flickered at me. "My Lord, he did not mean that!" My Father said, and the Dark Lord nodded - and with it, he gave my sentence. A beating. 

Father took me into another room, and beat me - badly. I couldn't breath, and choked. There were many worse beatings, which scars can be seen on my back. Of course, my Mother knows but she dare not speak against the "Man" of the house. Well Man my butt, Father is a no-good scoundrel and no one could pursuade me otherwise. Even if I seem nice about him, I can't hide my fear and anger in this journal. Well I'm tiring, not writing for six days and cramming it into one journal entry sure does get your energy level down. I'm just going to sleep. 

_July 29th, 1994_

Father came in from work ranting about a Death Eater who had betrayed them, and hid in a certain state in the United States of American. I think its name started with an F. I think I'll try to look it up in one of the geography books in Father's library. Though I don't think I'll go in there now. He's in a rage, throwing things at anyone who dares to go near- besides the House elfs who he orders around insistantly. Not that he needs anything he asks for, he's spoiled. I'm spoiled too I guess. 

Like father, Like son. I heard some man at Father's office say once. The man had orange hair, and he seemed to dislike Father so. I think it was "Bring Your Son to Work Day" and Father had only brought me about to show me off, like a trophy. The man had a son, who looked like a replica of his father. I think his name was Donald, but I wasn't paying much attention and too busy spinning around in Father's leather office chair. How I love doing that! 

_July 30th, 1994_

Father bought me a new owl, and I've decided to name him Watcher, because that's all he seems to do. Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm nine years old, and I've got the imagination of a child. That's because I guess I am. I'm going to hop outside to practice my quidditch and fly around. Father says he'll buy me a spot on the team, maybe because I'm really terrible at that. 

_August 4th, 1994_

I keep my journal hidden in a hidden pouch under my four-poster bed. I have only told, Watcher, but he only hooted and soared out the window. So much for telling, but I have also told Lottie, my house elf. She's old, but a comforting friend to have around. Now don't tell. If Father found out I was friends with my own House Elf, he'd kick her out of a job and she wouldn't have any money to feed her three children - Dazzle, Razzle, and Zazzle with. It seems she likes 'zzle' in her children's names. 

_August 15th, 1994_

I haven't been writing particularly because my Father is starting to train me deeply in the Dark Arts. Using the Cruciatus Curse, and Killing Curse constantly has been wearing me out. The only reason I can write now is because Father has been called to an immediate meeting of the Death Eaters concerning the storm that they sent towards Florida. Yes, I finally looked it up to share with you. Anyway I feel really depressed, mainly from killing poor beings. Father plans to allow me to kill a convicted Death Eater for him. I don't want to. 

_August 29th, 1994_

Well about the man, his name was Walter Von Robins, and he had been a Death Eater who gave their position to the Ministry of Magic. Eventually, You-Know-Who found out in the fall of 1993. That was when Walter flew to hide in the Floridian Everglades. Well, You-Know-Who sent a powerful storm to hopefully "send that bastard to his maker." Well it was named Hurricane Andrew by the people in the United States, and it sure caused a lot of damage all because of one man. Of course the muggles have no idea, yet it is sort of humorous. 

No word about my killing an innocent man. A lot of on the concept of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, Father is ranting about how well he did in the Slytherin House. I'm sure he bribed the Professors and Staff. He keeps saying that Albus Dumbledore is Gryffindor Trash, and favors the Gryffindors too much. I can't say anything because I haven't met him. 

_September 3rd, 1994_

Father says I'm improving in all aspects. Whatever that means. Any more of this Dark Arts business and my head will burst with boredom. I can't stand reading that stupid book Hogwarts : A History, which was designed to bore me out of my own mind. I want to meet people my age, which I might. I have hope! I'm going to Diagon Alley, and perhaps Knockturn Alley tomorrow once I get done with my work. 

_September 4th, 1994_

I feel hurt and desperate for someone to talk to. Sure, Lottie is nice and all, but I can't go about talking to House Elves! They would think I was crazy. We ventured into Knockturn Alley and I couldn't help but sigh and sit down on the floor. I didn't want to risk sitting on something that was 'bad luck'. Who knows? Perhaps it will bring good luck. No. I doubt that something good will come from Knockturn Alley. Diagon Alley has the best stuff. 

Well I saw children my age shopping with their parents. I wondered why on Earth that Father would buy stuff from Diagon Alley, but he told me. I was to go to a Boarding School for Children before I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was so disillusioned that I remained silent. I saw Crabbe and Goyle, whoever they were again. Pansy Parkinson, the girl at the Death Eater meeting was also present. They were all silent under their Fathers watchful eyes. 

Another girl tried to flash me a smile, but my father looked at her sternly. She looked different from all of us. She had tan skin, and her eyes looked well small. Her hair was short, and black - very different in my mind. She looked foreign, or chinky according to Father. What can I say? 

_September 7th, 1994_

My father's a heartless.. heartless.. Need I say it? He found out about Lottie and me talking and he sent her away! Now she has no where to go.. And me? I don't have anyone to talk to around here anymore! Wait a minute. If you count Crabbe and Goyle as talking, it would be okay, but I don't. They just sit their and drool over everything. No wonder they're so fat! 

Well Crabbe tried to eat my pile of toys. Goyle was trying to grab them out of my own hands. I hit him, and in turn my father hit me. I screamed and fled from the room. I know I have disgraced my name, since I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys are not supposed to scream. At least not in the presence of guests. Mother is knocking at the door, no doubt that she wants to wish me the best and try to console my tears at the same time. 

_September 9th, 1994_

I left the comfort of Malfoy Manor for the dumps. The food is cheap and terrible. It's like they just fried it and plop it down on plastic trays for you to take. Well they don't exactly plop it on a tray, the put it in a "styrofoam" cup and serve it to you on a tray. At least I've made new friends. They're really nice too, maybe not Slytherin quality but at least Father will not have to know. 

The Headmistress is Rosella Harkashire, and she runs the Britain Boarding School for Boys and Girls. Generally the group is seperated into age groups. Thank goodness, Seamus Finnigan and Paula Edgemont are both nine like me. Paula's a girl, but she is so much like a tomboy. Father would disown me if he knew the thoughts that were going through my mind. Well who can help me? A Psychologist? I'm very groggy from the trip, and I guess my spelling isn't perfect. I don't have a dictionary to check it with anymore. I wish I had brought Father's pocket dictionary, and as you can see I'm a perfectionist. 

_September 10th, 1994_

The Headmistress is even worse than I could imagine. I did happen to bring Watcher to send letters to home. Well she has a whip, and most of the older children gossip that she has an iron fist covered with metal. Who could think of such a thing? I'm laughing at the thought. Well Seamus is talkative and has brown hair and an interesting shade of blue in his eyes. 

Paula has red hair and green eyes. She's quiet, but she acts cunning and sly. She stuck a note on the back of the Headmistress which was horrifically funny, and everyone laughed at it. That was one of the best moments I've had so far at this horrid place. Well it's like school except that it's simply easier. It's an easy change from learning the Dark Arts to learning the ways of the White Side. 

_September 15th, 1994_

Thank goodness I installed a custom lock on this thing. Well not exactly me, Lottie had Houton, the "janitor" House Elf as I called him put on a lock for this, just for privacy. It's protected against alohomora which I charmed myself. I'm proud of that fact. Well when Harkashire snatched my diary up, which I accidently took to Beginner Charms Class 1, she attempted to use the lock picking spell, and what happened was either amazing or just a strange coinsidence. 

The spell backfired, and poof! In a cloud of smoke, she was no more! She turned into a ferret! Now isn't that funny! Of course I got a detention, whatever the heck that is. Not like I care. Well she's not the only severe person in this wretched boarding school. The nurse, who had to change her back, was evil. I think her name is Stella Notulah, which is an odd name. Not like Malfoy. 

_September 16th, 1994_

Seamus says he's going to Hogwarts next year! Though Paula won't be joining us. She'll be heading off to Beauxbatons next year. Well, I guess I'll write every now and then. Perhaps Father will let her - oh never mind. It's not like my Father has a heart. 

_September 18th, 1994_

Flying lessons are fun! I have improved a lot since I took the class run by Irma Wong, who looks like the girl that I saw in Diagon Alley who smiled at me. Strange coinsidence? My spelling has gone down since I got here, but I don't think it matters much since we hardly ever do any writing, and if we do its basic words like 'spin','throw', ect. The teachers don't expect us to use hard words. 

Well we played a round of Quidditch above a real Quidditch Field. They mixed us up between ages so all the little kids didn't have to face the eighteen year old kids. That would be harsh. 

_September 22nd, 1994_

Broke hand in Quidditch. Played keeper. Can't write. 

_September 25th, 1994_

Stella Notulah - the nurse from the mad house - fixed my hand. Well it was so sore that it felt like it was still broken. Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't but my hand is back to normal. Though Stella says I should not play Quidditch for a couple of days, so I just watch Seamus play as Beater and Paula play as Chaser. It's fun as well, maybe I should say exciting! Paula's a great chaser! Maybe some day she'll play for a professional team. 

_Later-_

Father writes to ask me how I am and how is the food and staff. I'm confused of what to say - mainly of fear of reproach. What would you do in my position? This is really terrible. If I don't write back, Father will come and find out for himself what detained me from writing. If I tell a lie, Father is sure to find out and he will punish me for it. I'm scared. I think I should go ask my friends about this one. 

_September 26th, 1994_

I talked to Seamus first and he called my father a piece of scum, which I couldn't help to agree with. He said just lie away and don't worry about it. Paula was rather cautious with her answer, and just tell him the truth. So what do I do now? Well my feelings tell me that I should go ahead and tell him the truth, but that I'm fine and living. It's not like he cares. Most likely it was Mother who insisted that he ask. Here's a copy of the letter I wrote to him, and an attached letter to Mother. 

_Father - _

I am fine and well. The beds are nothing compared to what we have at Malfoy Manor, and the food can't compare, but I'm well. I can survive on what they have here. I've met some kids my own age, and I hope this is not one of your plots to keep me away from kids my own age. - I really didn't write that past sentence in, but I was feeling it right then. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. 

Draco 

Here was my letter to Mother. Somewhat longer and more heart put into it because why? She's my mother and I think if Father died, I would be able to handle myself with Mother. She doesn't worry about what house I'm put in unlike Father. 

_Mother- I'm fine here at Boarding School. I miss you very deeply, and even though you are miles away I feel your presence here. Don't worry about me. I've met new friends, and please don't tell Father because I think he's trying to tell me a message through the so-called torture here. I'm enrolled in Flying Classes which are fun. I usually play either keeper or seeker. The headmistress is strict but what can I say? She's a Headmistress of a Boarding School, Mother. How is everything at home? I hope they are all well. Are the you-know-whats bad (If any at all)? As I said don't worry about me. I'll be back for Winter Break which is coming faster than I know it.   
Love,   
Draco_

The you-know-whats are the beatings that Father often does when he is in a bad mood and feels like he needs to pound out someone. What can I say? He's a mean old grouchy low-down scum, and he's even proud of it! 

_September 29th, 1994_

We took Beginner's Defense Against the Dark Arts with Robin Thatcher, who is strict and nice in one. He seems to know a lot about the Dark Arts and defending yourself against it though he doesn't really go into depth about the different curses, ect like Father does. Mainly because he doesn't want the boarding school to be sued and he would be out of a job. 

_October 1st, 1994_

Tears stream down my cheeks. I feel so humilated. So terribly humiliated to be a Malfoy. Why? The kids were making fun of me when I slipped and fell over a piece of food that happened to be on the floor. Though I'm not going to write Father, he'd just come and take me away from the only friends that I've ever had in my whole life. I'm never going to let him do that! That's the last thing I want to happen. 

Why was it me who had to slip? Surely! It was probably a prank since we beat the sixth years in their own Quidditch match. Maybe it was because I caught the Golden Snitch. I think one of those reasons would be the right reason. My hands are wet from wiping my nose, but I don't care. At least Paula, Seamus, and several of the other kids stood up for my defense. The sixth years are still laughing about it. 

I feel so angry that I want to go up and punch the lights out of them. Which I don't think I could manage because well they're so much taller than I am. I'm not even a first year at Hogwarts. Well I'll be there next year and not here. Paula told me her Father sounded like mine, and I guess I was right when I saw a scar that she had on her back at the pool. Luckily I hadn't taken a beating recently, and the rest of them faded with my pale skin. 

Now once in my life, I've found someone who shares the same predicament as me. How extrodinary! 

_October 2nd, 1994_

We got progress reports today. I'll copy mine in. I'm so happy because I'm actually doing well in these classes - beginner or not I understand the information! The teacher comments are actually what surprise me. I'll tell you about that later. 

**Charms:** Draco is a delight to teach. He has above satisfactory work in Charms. 

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:** Draco seems to think often of home when he's in my class, but other than that I believe he is doing extremely well in DADA. His reports are well written and his vocabulary is more devolped than any others. 

**Potions:** Except for one incident of an exploding potion because of his lab partner, Draco has done well in class. I hope he continues to his next school with the knowledge he knows. 

**Flying:** Draco is a skilled flier and I hope he plays on a team one day. 

**Etiquette/Manners:** Draco seems like he does not need these classes, as he knows everything. You have one extremely polite, and fine mannered young gentleman. 

**Transfiguration:** A delight to teach, and is simply one of my best students. 

Well the comment that I'm a delight to teach is certainly new to me, as Father always called me a nuisance and that I was no good in the Malfoy family blood line. Well this will finally prove Father wrong with my grades. They've given us a copy, and sent off the other copy to our parents. Father will be proud! 

_October 10th, 1994_

I heard some of the older students speak about a dance. Does that mean we'll be invited? I hope so but I don't know who to ask as a date - if I have to. 

_October 11th, 1994_

The Headmistress made an announcement that all years are invited to this formal event. You must wear dress robes, and if you would like to bring a date you may, but that is optional. The dance will be on October 31st, and I can't wait. I'm going to ask Paula tomorrow. Seamus told me he was asking some other girl. Claire I think was. She's nice too, but I don't have that many classes with her. Though I think she looks like a Gryffindor. 

Seamus told me that he was probably going to get into Gryffindor. It's what everyone's talking about. I don't know why but Hogwarts is the chosen topic of the month. I'm ashamed to say it, but after Paula said proudly if I ever went to Hogwarts I'd be in Slytherin. Then I started to say it and gradually everyone else did who did not have the courage to speak up before. 

_October 25th, 1994_

I have a really bad feeling. I can't explain it. Sorry I can't write. It's really busy this week. 

_October 30th, 1994_

The dance was great! Paula looked very pretty in her dress at least that's what I thought. She blushed when I asked her to dance with me. What's wrong with dancing? Well maybe because we're so young. Barely anyone else our age was on the floor. For us it was a social hour. Well I'll never forget that first dance. 

Why? Her arms were around my neck and I was looking at her and smiling. Indeed it was one of the happy moments of my life. I felt like I was in heaven, high among the clouds. It was like I didn't want to fall back to Earth again. I didn't mind it at all that everyone stared at us, the youngest on the dance floor. I didn't care at all. I only cared that I was with one of my best friend, and that was the only part of that mattered. Me and Paula. 

_November 3rd, 1994_

"I have come for my son, Draco." The words ring in my ears. I'm angry at the world - minus Paula, and Seamus. It appears that Father has changed his mind about sending me to boarding school. I'm never going to see Paula again, maybe. There's a slim chance, but I can't rely on just that. Seamus I'll probably see in the Gryffindor House, but my chances are that once we get there it's over. 

We gave each other best friend key-chains, hand-made in charms class. They're for good luck. I'm wearing my around my neck, and looking out the window bitterly. The snow is beginning to fall, and I'm alone once more. 

_November 5th, 1994_

It seems like I'm totally changed. From that moment I picked up my quill on July 16th, 1994 - it's been almost five months! I've changed a lot. Mainly because of my father's insanity. He ignores me, and when I complain about the work I am beaten badly. No one can compare with that. I don't think that even Paula's father is this cruel. How blind was I? If they were my friends they would come and bring me back. 

I hate them! I hate their kind! I hate the kind of the mudbloods, and all those people! It's hard for me to see my tears drop on this page. I want to run away! I want to run and be free rather than live here. The snow falls, much like my tears... 

_November 16th, 1994_

After days of planning, I've run away. Finally I can be free! 

** 

_November 17th, 1994_

"Honey? Dear?" A fuzzy face stood before Draco Malfoy and he blinked away the tears that were frozen to his face. "Thank goodness you're alright." Draco looked around the room. He was tucked into bed wearing a rather baggy t-shirt and pants. "Who are you?" 

The lady offered him a cup of hot chocolate. Draco was too tired to worry about strangers and accepted it gratefully. After once sip life came back to his mouth. "Draco." He said mutely. He didn't bother mentioning his last name. 

"My name is Glenda Granger. We found you outside in the cold weather. What were you doing outside? Where are your parents?" Glenda Granger asked, concerned. A young girl sat in the corner of the guest bedroom. She had bushy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. 

"I ran away from home." Draco said, feeling ashamed.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! Please?" Draco asked, reluctant to going home.

"Why do you say that Draco?"

"My Father was mean, and he was trying to ..." 'Should I say it? Tell them that I'm a wizard?' His thoughts were interrupted by Glenda's voice. 

"Hermione, Have you done your homework?" She asked during Draco's silence. 

"Yes, Mother. All the charms, potions,-" Her mother shot her a look as if to say 'he could be a muggle like me'. "Oh yes. Sorry." 

"But I'm a wizard too!" Draco said, sitting up quickly. He set the empty cup on the night stand in the guest bedroom. "I'm going to Hogwarts next year." Draco said. 

"Oh well that's a relief. We don't have to hide much from you then." Glenda smiled, and patted his shoulder. "You can stay here a couple of days and then we'll see how you feel upon going home." Draco nodded and before Glenda left the room, he'd said something that he couldn't believe he'd done. 

"Thank you." The words escaped his lips before he could ever say anything else. Glenda smiled at him and nodded, leaving the door open. He expected Hermione to leave but, she didn't she stayed there staring at him. 

"You're going to Hogwarts next year?" Hermione asked brightly. Apparently she didn't know much about him or his father. 

"Yes. You're going too right?" Draco asked, for a confirmation.

"Yes. I just found out that I was a witch." Hermione exclaimed happily. 

"Are you a mudblood?" Draco asked, simply.

"A what?"

Draco sighed, and didn't have enough strength to explain further. "Never mind." 

"Sounds nasty."

"Something I'm confused about.. What's your name again?" Draco asked. 

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

**

_November 18th, 1994_

An abrupt knock came on the door. Glenda opened it. "Hello, May I help you?" 

"I'm looking for my son. Perhaps you have seen him?" Lucius held out a picture of Draco. Glenda stared at it. A decision came upon her, whether to reveal the boy's location or to just simply say 'Nope! Haven't seen him.' "Don't bother, muggle. I used a tracking charm, and I know he's here. I have come to collect him." He tried to walk inside the house, but Glenda placed her arm firmly on the door post. 

"Mister??"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

"Right. Mister Malfoy, I didn't give you permission to enter my house!" Glenda protested. 

"Well does this then?" Lucius drew his wand.

"You aren't coming into my house and that's final!" 

"Petrific Totalus!" Lucius commanded and Glenda was frozen in her place. 

Draco and Hermione had heard the commotion and came down the stairs. "Father!" Draco bellowed. "Get out of here!" 

"Draco, you are my son. It is my duty to take you home."

"But I don't want to go home." Draco said stubbornly.

"Don't make this anymore difficult than I have to."

"What if I am going to?"

"Then I'll torture you." Lucius said simply. Draco gluped looked at his new-found friend and silently mouthed 'good-bye'. She nodded her head and gave a weak smile. "I thought you'd see my way." Lucius said. "Now fly home. If I don't find you at home, I'll punish you when I find you. Don't push my good-nature." 

Lucius stayed behind, modifying the memories of Hermione Granger, and Glenda Granger taking all evidence of Draco ever being there behind with him. That is why Draco and Hermione never knew of the tale that they could have been friends - had it not been for Lucius Malfoy. Or they had been friends, but a years time would change everything. 

**

_November 29th, 1994_

I've turned bitter and hateful. I snap at everyone - except you. I hope it doesn't change this. Well I think it could and I want you to know that I didn't want any of this to happen. If it were my will I'd still be back at boarding school with Seamus, Paula, and all my friends. 

_December 4th, 1994_

I'm looking in the mirror now and all I see is the plain face of Draco Malfoy. I look stern, less like the boy I was and more like the Lucius I am to become. Will anything get any worse? I think so. I'm going to see You-Know-Who tomorrow. 

_December 15th, 1994_

This time I said nothing and just stared at the ceiling. I don't think anyone noticed, but they probably thought I was looking at them since I have to look up to every adult I meet. Well it helped me to get through the meeting. Father says Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle will have to be friends during Hogwarts. 

_December 19th, 1994_

Crabbe and Goyle are here. It's an unfortunate thing. 

_December 25th, 1994_

Today I am actually feeling happy because it's Christmas! Well I got a new broomstick, a Nimbus '94 and several other toys which will soon have the drool of Crabbe and Goyle all over them. Father now eyes my journal whenever I have it tucked under my arm, and I suppose he wonder what I write in it. Though I've been sure to have people check it out that there are no charms. If there was a charm, I'm sure he would have punished me by now. 

_January 1st, 1995_

I have one thing to write : Happy New Year. I would like to be in New York City right now and watch the infamous Times Square Ball drop. Mother talks about her trip there once with some of her girlfriends after she graduated from Hogwarts. The way she describes it is a gathering of people - mixed wizards and witches. 

Father says the Wizards and Witches are much too complex for that. Oh well. I really don't care what Father says after all he did to me. 

_January 4th, 1995_

I often wonder why Father takes away all the friends that I manage to make by myself. It's uncanny that everytime I start to make a friend, Father comes along and whisks me away. Or in Hermione's case, that I had been rescued by them. The time that she goes to Hogwarts she will have no memory of me. Maybe deja vu, but no real memory of my existance before Hogwarts. 

_January 17th, 1995_

I wish I could just use the Avada Kedavra curse on Father right now. He beat me for no apparant reason and now there are bruises on my arms and on my back. Welcome to Malfoy family life. If you thought you had it bad, look at my arms and back. In America, it is illegal to hit your wife or children. I wonder if it is illegal here. 

_January 29th, 1995_

Father has the Guiness Book of World Records 1994 in his library, I am reading it as I write. Some things are bizarre, but there has been an added Witches and Wizards edition to this. I think it's fascinating and it helps me to escape life without going farther than my own room. 

_February 2nd, 1995_

I'm longing for a friend or someone to talk to. This is shameful. 

_February 8th, 1995_

I was searching through the library and found the Malfoy family picture book. I brought it upstairs and I'm looking at it. It traces the Malfoys generations back and back and back. It appears that most of the married Malfoys had one child. "Civilized people would only find it decent to have one child." Father says stiffly. Still I don't see why they couldn't have had another child because then I might not be so lonely anymore. 

_February 14th, 1995_

Happy Valentines day! Yeah. Valentines' day is for sissies. Love is fickle. Who knows? Maybe I won't marry and I'll just be Mr. Draco Malfoy, single bachelor for life. I got that one from Father. He's a sexist or whatever that means. He's also got a very perverted mind. I'll tell you later. He's coming and I don't want him to catch me with this open. 

_February 28th, 1995_

Father says that I am ready to kill the traitor for the Death Eaters. He has brought the man into our dungeons and he will supervise this. It's set for this afternoon. I don't know if I can do it because I'm killing another human and it's just not right. Who would have thought that a Malfoy couldn't kill someone! What a shame! 

_March 7th, 1995_

I'm sitting here looking at Mother's white persian cat that Father had bought her for her anniversary. Despite how much he hates cats, Mother loves them. I suppose I do, as long as they don't use their nails. This one seems like me.. I don't know why but in an uncanny way he does. 

_March 8th, 1995_

I think I hear things at night and wake up sweating. Either its a prophecy or it's just a strange coinsidence. Last night I dreamed that I got into the Slytherin House and Seamus got into Gryffindor. Then we were enemies from then on. I dreamed about Hermione, and she also got sorted into Gryffindor. She didn't remember me. 

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were three of my Slytherin "friends" but I detested them. I dreamed Pansy was trying to kiss me. Yech! To think of such a thing is horrid. Even for me. Pansy's a bad egg, and I think everyone around her can smell her rotten stench. 

_March 16th, 1995_

Today would have been Seamus's Birthday. He would have been ten years old. I hold the charm that's hung around my neck and think of them silently. Tears roll down my eyes as I think about this. How I wish to be back in boarding school - no matter how bad the Headmistress was. 

_March 20th, 1995_

I've been training and training into the Dark Arts. Father says I'm at least up to a killing standard. It makes me proud! I have the power now! I can do anything, and boss people around. Though I'm not going to at Hogwarts, I'll blow my only chance to allow people to meet the real Malfoy family. 

_March 23rd, 1995_

Father is extremely busy with the Ministry of Magic and Death Eaters. Though he doesn't speak much at dinner anymore. He just eats dinner and goes upstairs to sleep. Mother and I are quite relieved. No more beatings for now. 

_April 1st, 1995_

He's back. The real mean Lucius I mean. Well I was snooping around in his private studies, and almost got caught but I insisted that I was reading the dictionary, which the servents know I am rather fond of. Mainly looking up the words that Father uses and I don't understand. 

Father is plotting against another boy - Harry Potter. I've heard about him. Father calls him scum and his parents were like-wise. He, doesn't seem that different than me. Perhaps I'll meet him someday. Father also writes that he'll be attending Hogwarts soon. I wonder what will happen when we meet. 

_April 13th, 1995_

It's Friday the 13th. I put frogs into Father's shoes and blamed it on a House Elf. I also happened to cover my toys with dirty and when Crabbe and Goyle tried to eat them they choked and gagged. I thought it was hilarious. However they thought it was less than pleasant, but I explained I was playing with my toys in the dirt. They're so stupid they actually believed me! 

_April 20th, 1995_

Mother was beaten yesterday. It hurts my heart to hear her screaming "No Lucius! No!" and then there would be awful noise and the wretched light flashing from under the crack in the door. I hate it and I hate Father of all things! 

_April 27th, 1995_

I hate this stupid thing! It was all made up by my Father. Good bye! I hate you! I'll throw you in the fire so that there's no evidence of my thoughts what-so-ever. This whole time has made me feel pointless. Like there was no point in living. I don't have any friends, and the only kids my age that come over are Crabbe and Goyle who I have grown to detest strongly. Maybe they won't be in Slytherin next year at Hogwarts! 

Next chapter - Review please!


	2. Book One : Only 9 Years Old (Part B)

  
**Draco's Diary : The Chronicles**   
_Book One : Only Nine Years Old_

The first part may be found as Chapter One. I couldn't fit it in because Notepad won't let me. 

_May 5th, 1995_

I was going to throw this into the fire, but I began to read. I read and read and read. Then I looked back at the innocent writing of a nine year old. I look at what I've become and I'm no better than my Father, Lucius Malfoy and well I am going to go and be depressed - whatever that means. Well try melancholy. 

_May 10th, 1995_

Today something exciting happened, and well maybe not exciting for the poor elf, but sure exciting enough. At maybe nine today, Father shouted for the head of the staff at Malfoy Manor, Ginger Perkins to come quickly. He had found one of the newer elves going through his dresser looking for what the elf claimed a dish towel to wipe the dishes. Father dismissed him, but it was still funny listening to the stupid elf trying to stutter, and Father turning purple with rage. I don't miss the stupid thing. He only got in the way. 

_May 18th, 1995_

Father has left for a Death Eater meeting out in the Sahara Desert somewhere. I don't feel bad for him. In fact I'm glad he's leaving. He says he won't be able to see me off to Hogwarts, but he'll take me shopping to Diagon Alley and what not. Mother is feeling sickly recently, and I'm trying my best to help her get well. 

_June 2nd, 1995_

I just wondered what Father would leave his own wife sick and just disappear with only a vague idea of where he was going to be. What a shame. Lucius is that shame. He's a Malfoy and he's trying to tell me to follow in his footsteps. What a bastard. 

_June 17th, 1995_

Mother continues to become sicker - despite the doctor's care. Father should be here, but he's out to his Master. Like he doesn't care enough about his family to be here when we're in need. So much for a good Father. 

_June 24th, 1995_

We took Mother to the hospital this morning. I'm staying at home in Malfoy Manor. Ginger is taking care of me, and I must confess she's nice and all. I still miss Mother. I ate dinner alone in silence. I tried to get some of the servents to sit down with me, for the need of company, but they shook their heads in silence and continued on with their work. 

_July 1st, 1995_

Mother's back and I'm so happy! I'm going to spend the whole day with her down at the beach.... Write again later. 

_July 4th, 1995_

In America it is the Fourth of July - when the Americans declared independence and won from Britain. I don't know much about it, except that I am still waiting for my own declaration of independence. 

_July 10th, 1995_

Six days until I'm ten and I can't wait! 

_July 12th, 1995_

Father isn't back, but Mother smiled and said that she had a surprise for me. I wonder what the surprise is. It seems happier around here, and I tend to smile more while Father is away and Mother is the only other Malfoy in the family. She is probably relieved because Father won't beat her or, I know she cares, myself. 

Three more days until I'm ten, and I'll be ready to be sent out to Hogwarts. Can you believe it? Almost one year since I got into this diary/ journal writing thing. I made it, and maybe I will keep going on. Don't count on it. 

_July 15th, 1995_

My last page and I am almost ten years old. I'm ready to start my year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not allowed to use my broomstick yet, or so Father says but then who said life was fair. I've been bitter, and spiteful this past year. But as I look back upon the change, it looks like I've made a turn for the worse. With all the training in the dark arts, it seems that Draco Malfoy of July 16th, 1994 looks completely different from me now. 

He's more innocent, and more passionate about the things in life that I no longer care for. I'm going to look back at this one day when I'm maybe 80 years old, and I'm going to see that all I was - all I lived this past year - was only part of being only nine years old. 

** 

Now do you see what I meant by the change in one boy's life in one year? Well that is exactly it. The sweet darling Draco Salazar Malfoy is no more, at least not on the exterior. It can only get worse or better. A little more romance, action/adventure, and the meeting of other characters described in the eyes of Draco Salazar Malfoy. 

**Did you like it?** If so please tell me! I would like to improve a bit in my version of Draco Malfoy's Diary in Book Two : Slytherin Pride which should come out soon. It's hard writing about the life of a boy, when you are a girl who is several years older. Please e-mail me at [DracoProject@yahoo.com][1], or please write down a review here. I'll be glad to read it and perhaps e-mail you back about it. 

My only disclaimer is that I own Rosella Harkashire, Paula Edgemont, Lottie and her children (Razzle, Dazzle, Zazzle), Walter Von Robins, Irma Wong, Robin Thatcher, Ginger Perkins, and Stella Notulah. JK Rowling owns all the rest.

   [1]: mailto:dracoproject@yahoo.com



	3. Book Two : Slytherin Pride (Part A)

**Welcome** to Draco's Diary : The Chronicles. The diary is split into three parts so that those who wish to read it will not have to wait. This whole story is dedicated to the members of Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft@yahoogroups.com, which recently ended. The talking part will come when Draco leaves to Hogwarts. Then diary entries will be rare and more of a point of view from Draco based on the book series. All the events in this are based on the book _Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone_ or _Harry Potter & The Philosopher's Stone_. It's posted in different parts now because it's harder to write about each passing day in Hogwarts since I have to now add dialogue and it will make the story portions larger.   
  
**Draco's Diary : The Chronicles**   
_Book Two : Slytherin Pride_

_July 16th, 1995_- I'm now a ten year old. I can't believe I'm still carrying on about this stupid journal that Father gave to me almost a year ago. Well that one is safely hidden and for once I'm happy about it. Why you ask? Well no one can pick out about my old thoughts and feelings. I still think about my old friends, and how much they would have meant to me if I were still around, but Boarding School has ended and now we're worried about one thing - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Father says it will be an honor to uphold the Malfoy family name, as I am the only living heir to the family fortune. My name is Draco Salazar Slytherin and I'm ten years old. In September, I'm heading off to Hogwarts and you'll be there right beside me as you have always been for the past year. I'm what many would say arrogant, snobbish, and Malfoy trash, but what they don't know is that there is a boy deep within the shadows of an Evil Family Name. 

Father has been a Death Eater since he turned seventeen years old and he expects me to follow in his footsteps. Last year, I was crowned the heir to You-Know-Who's throne and I'm truly scared of the whole of it. Not that my cold appearance shows it. I have very pale skin, and cold grey eyes. My hair in blond like my Father's and in some ways we are very much alike - on the outside. In the inside, I feel like I'm a smaller version of him. Like I have to follow in his footsteps and then become a Death Eater. In my mind, there is no worse position to hold. I have no real friends, besides my old journal. My old House Elf was discovered as my friend, and then she was sent out. I was sent to Boarding School, and Father came to take me away as soon as I had found friends. Then I ran away, and made a friend. Guess what happened after that? You're right! Father came and took me away. It happens, and is my classic trilogy. I go and make friends, and Father comes and brings me home. The only boys my age are two fat pis named Crabbe and Goyle. There is one girl, but she doesn't talk much around me. It's mainly because our Fathers are watching our every moves. 

_July 17th, 1995_- I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I suppose that's what you'll hear a lot about now since I'm going to head off there in September. Fathe is still away in the Sahara Desert, but he didn't seem to care about Mother's sudden sickness. What a bastard. Only the second page and I'm cursing at him! What a record. I believe that's a first for a Malfoy. I'm even more nervous as to what Father will say if I got into the "wrong" house such as Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. All he wants is Slytherin, and I'm not sure what to say about that. I absolutely do not want to be in the same house as the annoying twit Pansy, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Somehow I think they're gay, but I don't butt into their personal lives like Pansy does. Now everytime she comes over she is always asking me what I want to be when I grow up and what not. She even tries flirting with me. Father told me all about females flirting furiously with good looking men. I know I may be good looking but isn't it early to have a girlfriend? Father says its never too early to have a girlfriend. Then again that's why I found out that he was having an affair years before I was born. His motto lives on, whenever he's away I can tell Mother seems happier than ever. Perhaps that is why I am too, knowing that Mother is happy makes me happy as well. 

_July 20th, 1995_- I met that dreadful Potter boy! He was going around with that servant Hagrid. Well I finally met him in Diagon Alley. Father told me after not to mess with his kind. "They're Gryffindor scum, Draco. Never ever talk to them politely, as they are traitors." I tried my best to sneer and stare coldly at him, but somehow I didn't feel like I need to. I asked him why he was with Hagrid and he said his parents are dead. I pity the poor thing. Well a Malfoy's pity won't go to just anyone, but I fear that if Father ever heard that I pitied Potter - it would be the end of me. Crabbe and Goyle are also going to Hogwarts, and they got their acceptance letters yesterday. Father has also heard from the Parkinson family, which states that Pansy is also going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wish that Seamus would be in the Slytherin House and no. He is probably going to be sorted into Gryffindor, he says. He doesn't know how much that will affect our friendship when we go back to Hogwarts. Too bad Paula is going to Beauxbatons, she'd make a fine Slytherin. I'm going to fly around the yard on my broomstick. Bye. 

_July 25th, 1995_- I heard that the Dark Lord will have some plot at Hogwarts, but that's only from my Father's journal. I snuck in there early this morning and discovered it much to my surprise. What a plot! Though I hope I'm not of any part in it, and I just want to be around when the action occurs because I need some action in this dull life. Mother is sick once more, and I'm hoping that she gets better. Well enough to talk to me because I'm dying of boredom in Malfoy Manor. I sent a letter to Seamus talking about Hogwarts, and I'm awaiting a reply. 

_July 27th, 1995_- Seamus replied to my letter saying that he would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft in the coming year. He said that he still wears his charm, as I wear mine and things won't have to necessarily change between us - Best Friends we'll always be. No matter what. 

_August 29th, 1995_- I'm sorry I haven't written for a month and two days. It was because I was away in America and I had forgotten my journal. Father said I shouldn't travel back over silly things. We had a lovely time in America, and I have to say that I had to handle just scribbling it down on spare pieces of parchment paper that Father had in his briefcase. It wasn't for pleasure that father went, it was for his business. Mother and I toured Manhatten, and we went to some of the muggle landmarks which I believe, even for a wizard, that they are pieces of art. Mother was just as awed as we were as we gazed down at the Hudson River, from both the World Trade Centers, or "Twin Towers". The magnificent Statue of Liberty was a sign of independence, another wish of mine that is yet to be fulfilled. As for shopping, Mother and I had the time of our lives on Fifth Avenue. I loved the store FAO Schwartz. 

_August 31st, 1995_- Tonight as my last night in Malfor Manor, Father threw a dinner party inviting Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and some Death Eaters. It was a trifle bit boring, and I don't want to go into details. Tomorrow when I write I'll be in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin House, hopefully. 

** 

I yawned as I woke up in my plush bed with the green covers thrown to one side and the silver sheets spread out in an un-orderly manner. My trunk, which held my diary was already out the door and whisked away from my room. My outfit of the day was laid on a chair near to my desk. The sunlight poured through the window. My room was thankfully the brightest bedroom in the whole household, which I believe to be good for a person. I don't understand why Father lives his life in darkness. 

I dressed into my black Hogwarts Robes, and frowned. They were a bit on the loose side, but they didn't seem to show it. I smiled with satisfaction and walked downstairs to the Dining Room, where Mother sat sipping her coffee. Father was reading the newspaper, but he put it down as he heard me pull the chair away from the table and sit down. 

"Draco, are you ready for your first step into the Wizarding World?" He asked me. I shrugged and nodded. "Son, you don't seem too happy about it." 

"Oh no, Father! I'm happy about it, It's just.." Father seemed to have read my mind as he interrupted - rather rudely if you ask me. 

"Crabbe and Goyle. Yes I understand, Draco. Soon the Dark Lord will abandon their families and they'll be left to starve like the rest of the Wizarding World. "Not to worry about them. Soon you'll be seated in the Slytherin Common Room, in the very same dormitory that I once was as a young boy." I forced a smile, and noticed that Mother had scowled at Father. Perhaps she wanted me to end up in Ravenclaw, which I would have rather been in since Father is so obsessed with the Dark Arts and I don't want to end up like that. An insane maniac who should be in a mental institute rather than living with a normal family and abusing them. He took me in his arms, and I shuddered. It was moments before he apparated out of Malfoy Manor, and Mother accompanied me to the train station - Kings Cross Station. 

** 

Draco Malfoy wore a mask from that minute he stepped out of his Father's car, which happened to be a Mercedes, which went with the family initial 'M' for Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy gave him a hug and held his shoulders gazing down at him, and this is where our story truely begins. 

"Draco, you're a young boy and already growing up out of my nest. Have fun and write." She gave him another fond kiss on the cheek and with tears of joy and sorrow rolling down her cheeks she re-entered the Mercedes and they sped away. Draco looked as the car vanished into the traffic of Kings Cross Station, and he sighed. 

In the crowded Kings Cross Station, Draco looked around at the many students who wore their black Hogwarts robes. There was the Weasley family, who stood out because of their flaming red hair. There was Harry Potter, but Draco didn't exactly feel like talking to the famous Harry Potter, and decided to attempt to talk with Crabbe and Goyle. Since he didn't have his toys that they would drool over, Draco didn't mind talking to them. Though Pansy Parkinson was another story. She would flirt with Draco every moment of the way. "Draco? Draco?" A hand suddenly came into view, and Draco shook his head to look at the brunette sitting next to him on the train. "Are you in there?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry. Did I miss something?" Draco asked, scowling slightly as he was shocked out of his reverie. He snuck a glance at Harry and Ron who were chatting away like they were old friends from long before Hogwarts. Draco was struck with jelousy and he stood up and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. Pansy was in the middle of "Mother bought me some new earrings and shoes for Hogwarts-". She arched an eyebrow as Draco and the other goons left the train compartment. Draco grinned slightly as he made his way away from Pansy Parkinson. 

'Of course, Harry's in that compartment.' Draco thought to himself as he asked the rather empty compartment the simple question that would start their whole rivalry. "Is it true?" Draco asked, looking at the two boys. One of whom he could recognize as a Weasley, and the other as a Potter. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco looked down at Harry. He could tell that Harry gulped when he saw Crabbe and Goyle, but then again he probably wasn't as scared of them as You-know-who. 

"Yes." Harry said, and he had shown some sign of recognition from Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. Draco took no time in introducing Crabbe and Goyle as well as himself. 

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco as he put his hand casually in his pocket. 'Trying to look cool and collected was the Malfoy family name,' Draco thought sullenly. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco added. 

Ron rolled his eyes and coughed loud enough so Draco could hear. This angered him, and he sneered at Ron coldly. "Think my name's funny do you? Well there's no need to ask who you are." Before Draco could help himself, the words splashed all over the compartment. "My Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Ron pouted his lips and glared at him. 

Draco ignored Ron, and turned back to Harry to speak to him. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco offered, his Father's year of brainwashing was coming true. As much as Draco wanted to brawl in the restroom on the train, he couldn't barge out of there and make a fool of himself. 

He did the best he could to cover up his hurt and anger inside, and held out his hand to shake Harry Potter's, even though he knew his Father would be enraged. Harry, however, didn't accept it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said firmly. 

Already, Draco was flushed and nervous in the inside, but this made his cheeks turn more of a pink tint. The rage slowly seeped out through his mouth. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." Draco said slowly and menacingly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go down the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either? You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Draco suddenly thought of his Father's influence and it shamed him. He was becoming the man who he desperately did not wish to become. Yet, he could not stop the change. Like he was bound to destiny, by ropes of steel that could not be cut by ordinary means. 

Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was flushed and he crossed his hands over his chest attempting to look tough. "Say it again," Ron said, with a quiver in his voice. 

"Oh you're going to fight us, aren't you?" Draco asked, not at all feeling up to it knowing that Crabbe and Goyle loved a good fight. 

"Unless you get out now," Harry continued glaring coldly at Draco. 

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys?" Draco pretended to look back at the two boys who grinned and cracked their knuckles. Draco had a sickening feeling in his stomach that he might be expelled before he even made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he could see his father's angry face. 

** 

"Fighting?! On the train?! Why that's absurd! What ever shall we do with him, Narcissa?" 

"I don't know, Lucius. Perhaps we should send him away to boarding school." 

"No, Narcissa. He enjoyed that the last time we sent him away. I've got an idea.. Homeschooling." 

"No!" Draco cried, but his nightmare was shattered by the agonizing scream of Goyle, as Scabbers the rat bit his knuckle. Goyle finally succeeded into flinging the rat into the window, and Draco motioned that they leave before Harry and Ron paid much attention to them. After all, they were on the ground trying to recover Ron's rat. 

** 

Now I'm sure you know all about Hagrid greeting the first years by the Hogwarts Express Train. That was through Harry's point of view, but this is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, that we're talking about and _that_ my friends happens to be someone completely different. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" There was a voice that seemed as loud as thunder. Draco turned to see the man that Harry had been accompanied by in Diagon Alley. 'It's Hagrid.' Draco thought sourly. 'Father spoke about him in such a putrid way that I doubt they even liked each other. Not one bit.' 

Draco got into a boat with Crabbe, Goyle, and unfortunately - Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle took the oars, and began to row. Pansy sat in the front of the boat with Draco and she scooted next to him rather obnoxiously. Crabbe and Goyle realized they didn't have to row because the oars moved themselves, and felt foolish. 'Serves them right.' Draco thought, but his biggest concern wasn't the stupidness of the two, but rather the flirtatious Pansy Parkinson. 

"Draco. Isn't this romantic? In the boat with you, and me. Forget about those two." Pansy asked, Draco looked sickened and felt like he was about to throw up out of the boat. "You there! Leave that boy ter himself." Hagrid pointed towards Pansy who was leaning towards Draco. Draco however was leaning away and almost fell out of the boat, which would have been embarassing. The rest of the boat ride was relaxing, and he had no Pansy problems, which he grew to call them. 

Hagrid knocked loudly on the castle door which was thrown open immediately. A stern looking witch with emerald-green robes stood just inside the doorway. Draco shrunk back as she examined each and every student under her stern eye. She led them into a large, but empty room and began a lecture. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The stern lady began. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common rooms." Draco gulped at this and then thought about hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin Common Room. The thought couldn't come to his mind. 

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizardrs. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup , a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGongall stopped to clear her throat. 

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Draco sighed as he didn't care as long as he made it into Slytherin. From that point on as they waited against the wall, they could hear the occasional shouting of House names. "Finnigan, Seamus!" The pang hit him. Seamus had a glint of silver around his neck. The charm! Seamus would remember him after all! "Gryffindor!" Draco's heart sunk as he realized that the Slytherin versus Gryffindor House rivalry would grow too strong, even for their friendship. He would have to wait until they were settled in to make any contact with Seamus. 

"Granger, Hermione!" Draco glanced over to where Hermione had put on the hat. He knew that she would never know that he had been in her care, and that they were friends before his father intervened. "Gryffindor!" 

The time passed until they got to the names. "Malfoy, Draco!" Draco swaggered forward, half in terror and half in eager anticipation. 

'Please Slytherin. Please Slytherin. Please Slytherin.' He thought three times. "Three's a charm." His mother used to say when he wished for something hard enough. As the hat touched his head, it roared his destiny. The path had been chosen he was onto "Slytherin!" 

** 

Please review for the next part. Which will contain from when he sits down on his seat to become a full-fledged Slytherin to when he finally gathers the courage to speak to Seamus. Review please :)


	4. Book Two : Slytherin Pride (Part B)

I don't own any of the characters. I own the plot. The story is dedicated to the victims of the September 11th tragedy in NYC, Pentagon, and wherever this tragic event effected the lives of people across the land of the free, the United States of America. All parts are based on the book Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone . Thanks.   
  
**Draco's Diary : The Chronicles**   
_Book Two : Slytherin Pride_

I'm leaving Hogwarts now. I found you stuffed under my drawers in my closet. A year's passed. Potter beat Slytherin because of Dumbledore favoring him and his mudblood friend. I can't even recall what happened in the previous year other than Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and House Cup . 

What has the world come to? I'm going home to train for next year's Quidditch Season. As for my father, that is an experience that I am not quite looking forward to since my heart still aches for my crush - Paula . I miss Seamus and how we used to giggle as we teased Paula about how she looked. 

Yes, those were the good times. I will begin a new journal on my up-coming birthday and this time, I vow on my life that I shall not just leave this damn thing lying around my room. Aside from that, I can keep track of where it is since Crabbe and Goyle like rummaging through my stuff. I think that they're spies for my father, but what can I do about it? 

Cheap entry yes. The end? No. Most likely not - unless of course Father kills me over the summer break before I get back to Hogwarts. I must go, Crabbe is coming . 

- Draco Malfoy 


End file.
